


Para-Pining

by AlexOC



Series: Mystery Kids [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Parapines, Swimming Pool, cute and short, summer job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOC/pseuds/AlexOC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Need a break, wrote something short and cute.<br/>Dipper asks Mabel for advice on what to do about the new kid in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para-Pining

Dipper sat on the ground behind the snack counter, hiding from the rest of the pool. Water dripped onto the cement floor beneath him as he hugged his knees to his chest, trying to calm the rolling pit that was his stomach. Beside him Mabel leaned with both elbows on the counter, a studying look on her face and an actively ignored customer to her left. 

"Ugh!" he groaned into his knees, "What's wrong with me?!"

“If I had you alone for a day…” Mabel replied trailing off.

"Norman!" He almost shouted. "The dork spent half the summer reading books in the shack, and wearing the same hoodie everyday. He makes me look cool!"

"Yeah, just like that" Mabel mutters as she hands two drinks to a customer.

"But I can't say to words to him without feeling like I'm going to throw up! I haven't felt like this since Wendy..." He steadies himself "Mabel I-"

She cut him off still staring out at the pool, "You’re gay, just do it already!"

Dipper looks up at her shocked, he hadn't expected an answer that blunt, he hadn't even finished the question! "You knew?! I didn't even know! And what about Wendy!" He flops onto his back staring up at the stands ceiling, "Ugh, I'm so confused... What do I do Mabel?"

Mabel thumps her fist against the snack bar, "Darn it Pacifica, get over here and flirt with me already! Why do you think I got this job!"

Dipper snapped back into a sitting position "Wait, What? Were you even listening?!"

She sighed and turned to him. "You're gay, clueless, and have a huge crush on Norman. Who, by the way, has been sitting at the closest table, with two drinks, PRETENDING NOT TO EAVESDROP," she shouted causing Norman to almost fall out of his chair. "Ever since you hid back here five minutes ago."

She turned back to Pacifica, who was about to apply her third layer of sunscreen, "I swear you two are worse than Pacifica."


End file.
